Mandoa
Mando'a, também conhecida como Mandaloreano ou Mandalore, era a linguagem falada pelos guerreiros Mandalores e Taungs. Notas Gramaticais Mando'a tem uma estrutura semelhante ao inglês/Básico Padrão Galáctico e Esperanto: ou seja, sujeito-verbo-objeto. Sua fonte tem várias semelhanças com o Esperanto, também, principalmente na estrutura gramatical. Existem alguns senãos, no entanto. Em se tratando de Mando'a, temos que levar em conta que se trata de uma linguagem basicamente falada, e as regras foram se formando com o intuito dela ser facilmente pronunciável. Plural Muitas palavras no plural continuam iguais, mas com um e'' no final, semelhante ao Esperanto, que se utiliza do ''j. Se os nomes no singular terminam em vogal, vão para o plural com um sufixo final se. Existem exceções, no entanto, como Gett'se. A forma plural diminutiva de ad seria Ad'ike porque o diminutivo é Ad'ika. Pode-se no entanto trocar o a'' e colocar um ''e. Novamente vemos o sistema de sufixos utilizados pelo Esperanto, mas aqui ao invés do sufixo eto utiliza-se ika''. Palavras aglutinadas na Língua Mando'a Muitas palavras em Mando'a são combinações de duas ou mais palavras, mas a tradução é normalmente feita através de uma única palavra. Literalmente, aquelas palavras combinadas tem um sentido normal, um significado único (sensível). Um bom exemplo é dar'jetii, o qual, literalmente traduzido, é "não mais um jedi", mas o qual é atualmente usado para designar um "Sith". Não há uma regra gramatical estabelecida sobre as combinaçoes de palavras, mas esse é um importante aspecto da Língua Mando'a. Devemos ter sempre em mente que se trata da língua de guerreiros, não de intelectuais. Um apóstrofe é usada nas palavras para indicar que duas foram combinadas, como em nomes compostos. Quando uma palavra composta é difícil de pronunciar, o falante suprime-a; como dissemos, Mando'a é primariamente uma língua oral, portanto uma fácil pronúncia é fundamental. Ao invés de dizer vore entye, por exemplo, a frase se torna Vor'entye, a qual é transformada em Vor'e. Letras Excluídas As letras x'', ''z, e f'' não existem em ''Mando'a, embora som similar ao som da letra f'' esteja representado como ''vh, e z'' é feito com o ''s. Prefixos Em Mando'a, prefixos são usados precedendo outras palavras numa sentença. Por exemplo, tion é o prefixo interrogativo (novamente uma coincidência, em Esperanto tion significa isso, aquilo; e a partícula interrogativa é ĉu), portanto Moŝto Maŭl, tion mhi hibira Mando'a iviin'yc? significa: Moŝto Maŭl, nós estamos aprendendo Mando'a rápidamente? Uso do artigo definido As palavras the e a/an (artigo definido o'' e ''a em português) utilizadas no Básico Padrão Galáctico não são muito utlizados em Mando'a, exceto para dar ênfase. Existem algumas poucas palavras Mando'as que funcionam como artigo definido, a principal é te para o'', e ''eyn para a''. Conjugações verbais Existem duas formas na maior parte dos verbos: o infinitivo, que termina como o português em ''r, e todos os outros verbos, que são irregulares e não usam o sufixo r''. Por exemplo, você não diria ''Ni vorer, mas Ni vore. Quando usando auxiliares como ven ou liser, o auxiliar é conjugado e então seguido pelo infinitivo do verbo inteiro. Um exemplo poderia ser: "Gar lise jorhaa'ir." ("Você pode falar."). Nesse ponto o Mando'a parece ser bem original, pois uma irregularidade desse tamanho é difícil de ser encontrada em qualquer língua do Universo. Adjetivos Para transformar um substantivo em adjetivo utilizam-se os sufixos ''-la'' (lah) e ''-yc'' (sh), podendo ser usado tanto um como o outro, sua variação dependendo somente da facilidade de pronúncia. Um exemplo popular para isso é Di'kut. Di'kut significa, essencialmente, idiota. Para transformar esse substantivo num adjetivo basta acrescentar ''-la'', resultando em Di'kutla. O sufixo ''-la'' é usado somente por combinar mais com Di'kut do que o seria ''-yc''; e cada caso deve ser avaliado conforme sua pronuncia. Novamente essa ferramenta foi utilizada baseando-se no sufixo ''-a'' do Esperanto. Onde Stelo (estrela) transforma-se em Stela (estelar). Muito engenhoso e inteligente, facilidades como essa garantiram a vida do idioma internacional por mais de 120 anos. Superlativos e Comparativos Comparativos e superlativos tendem a ser construídos de adjetivos com o sufixo ''-shy’a'' para o comparativo (por exemplo: dralshy’a: o mais brilhante, o mais forte) ou ''-ne'' para o superlativo (exemplo: jatne: o melhor). Vocabulario :Nota: As seções abaixo contém palavras que podem ser consideradas impróprias para crianças e jovens. As seguintes são palavras conhecidas de Mando'a, e as traduções mais próximas possíveis para o português. Note-se que Mando'ade são pessoas tagarelas, e Karen Traviss é britânica, e como tal, a lista abaixo segue com algumas obscenidades e palavrões britânicos. Como uma nota especial devemos dizer que não existe palavra para "herói" em Mando'a - só uma palavra para os que não são heróis, mas "covardes": hut'uun/e. Outra nota para os leitores portugueses e brasileiros, o som das palavras entre parenteses representa a pronúncia não em português, mas em Básico Padrão Galáctico, de pronúncia muito semelhante ao inglês. Verbos *''Atiniir'' (ah-teen-EER) - suportar, se manter junto *''Baatir'' (BAH-teer) - cuidar, se preocupar com *''Beten'' - suspirar *''Brokar'' - bater (batida do coração, batida em tambor) *''Cuyir'' - ser, existir *''Dinuir'' (DEE-noo-eer) - dar *''Duraanir'' - menosprezar *''Duumir'' - permitir *''Ganar'' -ter *''Hettir'' - queimar *''Hibirar'' - aprender *''Hukaatir'' (HOO-kaht-EER) - proteger, cubrir, servir de escudo (humano) *''Jorso’ran'' - agüentar(arcáico) *''Jurir'' - carregar, agüentar *''Jorhaa'ir'' - falar *''Jurkadir'' - mexer com alguém (ex.: Brandir um sabre) *''Kar'taylir'' - conhecer *''Liser'' - ser capaz, poder *''Motir'' - permanecer *''Narir'' (nah-REER) - agir (levar a cabo), fazer *''Nartir'' (nah-ree-TEER) - colocar *''Nau'ur'' (também usa-se naur) (now-00R) - acender *''Nau'ur kad'' - forjar um sabre *''Nynir'' - bater, acertar (um alvo) *''Parjir'' - vencer, ser vitorioso *''Shabiir'' - gritar *''Shukur'' - quebrar, esmigalhar/despedaçar *''Solus'' - cada, individual, só *''Susulur'' - ouvir, escutar *''Takisir'' - insultar *''Trattok’o'' - queda, cair *''Udesiir'' - relaxar, descansar, ser pacífico *''Verborir'' - comprar, contratar *''Vorer'' - aceitar Adjetivos & Advérbios *''A'denla'' - vingativo *''Adenn'' - misericordioso *''Ani'la'' - ultimo, final, definitivo *''Aruetyc'' (ah-roo-ay-TEESH) - traidor *''Atin'' (ah-TEEN) - teimoso *''Briikase'' - feliz *''Dar'' (dahr) - não mais *''Darasuum'' - eterno/eternamente, para sempre *''Di'kutla'' - tolo, idiota (não no sentido de insulto), abobado, estúpido *''Draar'' (drahr) - nunca *''Dral'' - brilhante *''Dralshy'a'' (drahl-SHEE-ya) - o mais forte, mais poderoso *''Ge'tal'' - vermelho *''Hettyc'' - queimando *''Hut'uunla'' (hoo-OON-lah) - covardemente *''Iviin'yc'' - rápido, ligeiramente *''Jatne'' (JAT-nay) - melhor *''Kandosii'' - indômito, nobre, cruel *''Mirdala'' - inteligente *''Nau'' - antes *''Ne'tra'' - preto *''Ori'' (OH-ree) - grande, extremo, muito *''Racin'' - pálido *''Shabla'' - modificador usado para dar ênfase, comparável à "fodendo" *''Shukla'' - destruído *''Sol'yc'' - primeiro *''Talyc'' - sangrento (pode ser usado para descrever carne como "rara") *''Teroch'' - sem pena *''Tome'' - juntos *''Tracyn'la'' - grelhado, tostado *''Troch'' - certamente *''Ures'' - sem *''Solus'' - um, sózinho, cada, individual, vulnerável *''Usen'ye'' - forma rude de mandar alguém embora (o mesmo radical que osik) Substantivos *''Abesh'' - Oeste *''Abiik'' - ar *''A’den'' - ira, fúria *''Adu'' - sons (arcáico) *''Ad'' - filho, filha, criança *''Ad'ika'' - criança, garoto, querida, doçura *''Aka'' (AH-kah) missão *''Akaan'' - guerra *''Akaan'ade'' (AH-kahn-AH-day) exército *''Aliit'' (ah-LEET) - família, clã *''Aruetii'' (ah-roo-AY-tee) - traidor, forasteiro, comparável à "eles" *''Aruetiise'' (ah-roo-ay-TEE-say) - Aruetii, plural *''Ba'buir'' - avô *''Beroya'' (bair-OY-ah) caçador de recompensas *''Beskar'' - ferro mandalore *''Beskar'gam'' - armadura (literalmente "pele de ferro") *''Bes'uliik'' - Andróide de Guerra Basilísco (literalmente "monstro de ferro") *''Behot'' - uma erva com sabor cítrico, antiséptica, e estimulante moderado *''Birgaan'' - mochila *''Buir'' (boo-EER) - pai *''Burc'ya'' (BOOR-sha) - amigo *''Buy'ce'' - capacete ou qualquer adorno para cabeça *''Ca'' - noite *''Chakaar'' - ladrão, criminoso, vagabundo, puta, bastardo, (lit: "ladrão de túmulos") *''Chig'' (CHEEG) - um tipo de bebida quente, uma infusão *''Coruscanta'' - Coruscant *''Cyar'tomade'' - fãs, um grupo de pessoas que gostam de algo *''Darasuum'' (dah-RAH-soom) - eternidade *''Dar'buir'' (DAHR boo-EER) - não mais um pai (muito vergonhoso) *''Dar'manda'' (dahr-MAHN-da) - um estado de não ser Mandalore; nalguém que perdeu sua identidade, identidade e alma, um desgarrado, amaldiçoado *''Dar'jetii'' - não mais um Jedi (Sith, Jedi do lado sombrio) *''Dar'yaim'' - um inferno, um lugar para nunca mais esquecer *''Dha'' (dah) - Sombrio, escuro *''Di'kut'' (dee-KOOT) - um tolo, idiota, inútil ; depende do contexto: pode significar cuzão, filho da puta, retardado, débil mental, imbecil, babaca, etc. *''Droten'' (DROH-ten) - pessoas, público. *''Entye'' (ENT-yay} - débito *''Gal'' - Ale (nome de uma cerveja inglesa, mas possívelmente se trata de algum elogio britânico) *''Gayi'kaab'' - rádio *''Gayiyli'' - o que ressuscitou *''Gett'' - noz *''Ge'verd'' (ge-VAIRD) - quase um guerreiro *''Gihaal'' (gee-HAAL) - carne de peixe *''Gra'tua'' (gra-TOO-ah) - vingança *''Hut'uun'' (hoo-TOON) - covard *''Ib'tuur'' - hoje (lit: "esse dia") *''Jai'galaar'' - shriek-hawk (um tipo de predador aviano) *''Jetii'' (Jay-tee) - Jedi *''Jetiise'' - plural para "Jedi" *''Ka’ra'' - strelas *''Ka’rta'' - coração *''Kad'' - sabre *''Kad'au'' (kahd-OW) - sabre de luz *''Kama'' - traseira, parte de traz, cinto-de-luta *''Kaminiise'' - Kaminoanos *''Ke'gyce'' - comando, ordem *''Kom’rk'' - manopla *''Kando'' (KAHN-do) - importancia, peso *''Kot'' - força *''Kote'' - gloria *''Kyr’am'' - morte *''Mand'alor'' - Mandalore *''Manda'yaim'' - Mandalore *''Mando'ad'' - Mandaloriano (lit: filho/Filha/Filho de Mandalore) *''Mirshe'' - cérebro, cérebros *''Mirsh'' - célula cérebro *''Ne'tra gal'' - '''ale negro *''Or'dinii'' - lunático completo, louco de pedra *''Osik'' - equivalente de "poodoo" ("poodoo" seignifica comida de Bantha em Huttese) *''Parjai'' - vitória *''Prudii'' - sombra *''Rang'' - cinza (não a cor, o material) *''Runi'' - alma *''Tal'' - sangue *''Tar'' - campo-espacial, espaço, estrela, céu *''Tat'' - irmão (Concord Dawn dialeto para vod) *''Taungsarang'' - as cinzas de um Taung *''Tor'' - justiça *''Tracinya'' - chama *''Tracyn'' - fogo *''Troan'' - face *''Tsad'' - aliançe, grupo, organização *''Tuur'' - dia *''Shebs'' - traseiro, bunda *''Siit'' - Sith *''Shuk'om'' - Crushgaunt (luvas feitas de ferro mandalore, com propriedades de tornar a mão esmagadora, foi usada entre outros, por Darth Vader) *''Uj'alayi'' (OOH-jah-LIE-ee) - uma torta muito saborosa feita de nozes, frutas secas e especiarias, depois saturado com um xarope perfumado pegajoso chamado uj'jayl. Coloquialmente conhecida como Uj cake. *''Uj'Jayl'' (ooh-JAI-ul) - um xarope perfumado pegajoso *''Ven'' - future *''Verd'' - guerreiro *''Vhett'' - fazendeiro *''Vod'' (VOHD) - irmão, irmã, confrade *''Vode'' (VOH-day) - irmãos, irmãs, confrades *''Vod'ika'' - pequeno irmão, pequena irmã *''Vongese'' - Yuuzhan Vong ou apenas Vong (uma raça de sencientes que invadiu a Galáxia e significou uma ameaça violenta à República Nova) *''Werda'' - sombras (archaic) Frases *''Aliit ori'shya taldin'' - "Família é mais que sangue." Provérbio Mandalore. *''Ba'slan shev'la.'' - Desaparecimento Estratégico. Frase Mandalore. *''Copaani gaan?'' - Precisa de uma mão? *''"Gar aruetyc jetiise lise nau'ur ca ti jetii'kade, a'a'denla Siite hibira atiniir darasuum."'' - "Vocês traidores Jedis podem acender a noite com seus sabre de luz, mas o Sith vingativo aprendem a tudo suportar." *''Gedet'ye'' - por favor *''K'atini'' - Chupe isso! *''Kandosii!'' - "Incrível!" *''Ke'pare, ke baslana meh mhi Kyrayc'' - "Levante-se, (e) caia fora se nós não fizermos isso." *''Ke'pare'' - "Preparem-se" *''Udesii'' - "fica frio", "segura tua onda" *''Su'cuy!'' - um amistoso cumprimento (lit: "ainda vive," i.e. "então você ainda vive.") *''Re'turcye mhi! - adeus, o equivalente do francês au revoir *''Ret'ini'' - Só pra garantir *''Cuy'val Dar'' - "Aqueles que não mais existem" *''Vor’e'' (VOHR-ay.) - obrigado, forma curta de vor entye *''Vor entye'' - obrigado (lit: "Eu aceito sua dívida") *''Mir'osik'' - algo indesejável onde seus cérebros deveriam estar, uma interjeição. *''Wayii, ni mirdala dalal'ika!'' - "Caralho, que menina inteligente e alegre que eu sou!" *''Haili cetare'' (HI-lee ket-AH-ray) - Bom apetite, equivalente ao francês Bon appetit. *''Mar'e'' (MAH-ray) - expressão de alívio: "Finalmente!" *''Ke'sush'' (Keh-SOOSH) - "Atten-shun!", o bom e velho exército-comando *''Verd ori'shya beskar'gam.'' - "Um guerreiro é mais que (sua) armadura" (Provérbio Mandalore) *''Ner vod'' (nair vohd) - "meu irmão/irmã": "(meu) chapa/xará/brother" *''Duraani, burc'ya?'' - "O que você está olhando, maluco?" (coloquial) *''Usenye'' (oo-SEN-yay) - "Cai fora!" *''Tion'ad hukaat'kama?'' (Tee-ON-ahd HOO-kaht-KA-ma) - "Quem está olhando sua retaguarda?" *''Ori'jate'' - "Muito bom" *''Mirsh'kyramud'' (MEERSH-keer'AH-mood) - pessoa chata (lit: "matador de cérebro") *''Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - "Não mexa com os Mandos, cara!" (lit: "Não mostre su sabre para os Mandalores, cara!" ) *''Ke nu jurkad ti Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - "Não cruze espadas com Mandos, cara!" *''Nu jurkad Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - um reforço, comparável a "Firme, companheiro" *''N'jurkad'' - "Não mexa comigo" *''Tsad droten'' - República, democracia, até governo; dependendo do contexto (lit: "organização de pessoas") *''Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.'' - "O dia de hoje (é) o melhor (para) outra pessoa morrer" *''Ke narir haar'ke'gyce rol'eta resol!'' - "Execute ordem 66!" (não é um comando mandalore) *''Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum'' (nee kar-TILE garh dah-RAH-soom) - coloquial: "Eu te amo." *''Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it'' - Verdade, Honra, Visão; dizer quando selar um pacto. *''Hukaat'kama'' (hu-KAHT-ka-MAH) - Olhe minhas costas, olhe meu seis. *''K'uur'' - Silêncio, Fique quieto! *''Nar dralshy'a'' - Tente com vontade *''Gar ru kaymaru kaysh, di'kut: tion'meh kaysh ru jehaati?'' Você o matou, seu imbecil: e se ele estivesse mentindo (Dito por Kal Skirata para Walon Vau em Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero) *''Ni ru kaymaru Niktose. Meh Orjul jehaati, kay kar'tayli me'ni ven kaymaru kaysh'' Eu matei o Nikto. Se Orjul estiver mentindo, ele sabe que eu matei ele. (Walon Vau para Kal Skirata em Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero) *''Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya.'' - "Treine seus filhos para ser fortes mas suas filhas para ser mais fortes ainda." Dito Mandalore. *''N 'oya 'kari gihaal, Buir.'' (Noy-ah KAR-ee gee-HAAL, boo-EER) - Eu estava caçando carne de peixe, Pai. *''Kom'rk tsad droten troch nyn ures adenn, Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu.'' - Elas eram a ira da sombra do guerreiro e a Manopla da República (uma linha de uma canção de guerra mandalore adaptada para Republic Commando: Triple Zero) *''Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la'' - "Não se foi, apenas marchou para muito longe" (Frase mandalore para o desencarne) *''Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore.'' - Pressão faz gemas, moleza faz a decadência. Provérbio Mandalore. (gemas aqui utilizadas no sentido de pedras preciosas) Outras palavras *''A'' - mas *''An'' - tudo *''Ashi'' - outro *''Ast'' - ele mesmo, isso mesmo *''Bal'' - e *''Bah'' - para *''Be'' - de *''Cuun'' (koon) - nosso *''Kaysh'' (kaysh) - dele, disso *''Ke'' - prefixo imperativo *''Ke nu'' - prefixo negativo equivalente ao inglês "Don't" *''Kyr' am'' (kee-RAHM) - morte *''Lo'' (loh) - em, equivalente ao inglês "into" *''Elek'' (EL-eck) - sim *''Gar'' - você, seu *''Haar'' - artigo definido de ênfase (raro) *''Ibic'' - isso *''Jate'' - bom *''Jatne'' - melhor *''Juaan'' - além do que *''Meg'' (mayg) - qual, aquele *''Meh'' (mey) - se *''Mhi'' (mee) - nós *''Nayc'' (NAYSH) - não *''Ner'' (nair) - meu *''Ni'' - Eu *''Par'' - para (local de destino) *''Sa'' - como (de que modo) *''Sha'' ou shal - em (quando usado em frente a uma consoante) *''Shh'' - Não *''Te'' - o *''Teh'' - de (lugar de origem) *''Ti'' - com *''Tion'' - prefixo interrogativo, equivalente ao francês "Est-ce que" *''Tion'ad'' - quem, interrogativo *''Vaii'' - Onde *''Val'' - Eles, Deles *''Ven'' - prefixo futuro Bíblia Joel Anderson já traduziu partes da Bíblia (alguns livros) para o Klingon, e agora está traduzindo a Bíblia para Mando'a. O projeto se chama MND, mas não se trata de uma contração de Mando'a, mas sim as iniciais de Mando'a Naak Dajun, ou seja Plano de Paz Mando'a. Transcrevemos abaixo o Capítulo 11 do Gênesis, acerca da construção da Torre de Babel, extraído do Sword Project. A Bíblia Mando'a pode ser incorporada em um software chamado Sword Project, capaz de armazenar Bíblias em diversas línguas e fazer comparações e buscas. O Sword Project não têm Bíblia em Português, mas na última versão pode ser encontrado um dicionário léxico inglês-português. Não se trata de uma tradução verdadeira, pois esta está em fase de produção, mas tão somente de uma tradução dos vocábulos encontrados no léxico English-Mando'a utilizados no UTA Universal Translator Assistant Project de Joel Anderson. Genesis Capítulo 11 - A Torre de Babel 1 te whole vheh was be one language bal be one speech. 2 bic happened, sa val traveled abesh, ibac val found a vhetin o'r te rusur be Shinar, bal val lived ogir. 3 val said one at another, “ olaror, let's gotal'ur bricks, bal hettir them thoroughly.” val had brick par choruk, bal val used tar par mortar. 4 val said, “ olaror, let's build ourselves a oriya, bal a tower whose top reaches at te kebii'tra, bal let's gotal'ur ourselves a gai, lest vi cuyir scattered abroad bat te surface be te whole vheh.” 5 Yahweh came daab at haa'taylir te oriya bal te tower, meg te ade be men built. 6 Yahweh said, “Behold, val are one adate, bal val ganar an one language, bal ibic is meg val begin at narir. jii naas will cuyir withheld teh them, meg val intend at narir. 7 olaror, let's slanar daab, bal ogir confuse their language, ibac val may not suvarir one another's speech.” 8 So Yahweh scattered them abroad teh ogir bat te surface be an te vheh. val stopped building te oriya. 9 Therefore its gai was called Babel, jorcu ogir Yahweh confused te language be an te vheh. teh ogir, Yahweh scattered them abroad bat te surface be an te vheh. 10 ibic is te history be te generations be Shem. Shem was one olan years ruug'la bal became te buir be Arpachshad t'ad years after te flood. 11 Shem lived rayshe'a olan years after kaysh became te buir be Arpachshad, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 12 Arpachshad lived ehn'eta- rayshe'a years bal became te buir be Shelah. 13 Arpachshad lived cuir olan ehn years after kaysh became te buir be Shelah, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 14 Shelah lived ehn'eta years, bal became te buir be Eber: 15 bal Shelah lived cuir olan ehn years after kaysh became te buir be Eber, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 16 Eber lived ehn'eta- cuir years, bal became te buir be Peleg. 17 Eber lived cuir olan ehn'eta years after kaysh became te buir be Peleg, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 18 Peleg lived ehn'eta years, bal became te buir be Reu. 19 Peleg lived t'ad olan she'cu years after kaysh became te buir be Reu, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 20 Reu lived ehn'eta- t'ad years, bal became te buir be Serug. 21 Reu lived t'ad olan e'tad years after kaysh became te buir be Serug, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 22 Serug lived ehn'eta years, bal became te buir be Nahor. 23 Serug lived t'ad olan years after kaysh became te buir be Nahor, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 24 Nahor lived ad'eta- she'cu years, bal became te buir be Terah. 25 Nahor lived one olan nineteen years after kaysh became te buir be Terah, bal became te buir be ade bal ade. 26 Terah lived tad'eta years, bal became te buir be Abram, Nahor, bal Haran. 27 jii ibic is te history be te generations be Terah. Terah became te buir be Abram, Nahor, bal Haran. Haran became te buir be Lot. 28 Haran died before kaysh buir Terah o'r te rusur be kaysh goten, o'r Ur be te Chaldees. 29 Abram bal Nahor took wives. te gai be Abram's riduur was Sarai, bal te gai be Nahor's riduur, Milcah, te ad be Haran Tion'ad was also te buir be Iscah. 30 Sarai was barren. She had nayc adiik. 31 Terah took Abram kaysh ad, Lot te ad be Haran, kaysh ad's ad, bal Sarai kaysh ad- o'r-law, kaysh son Abram's riduur. val went forth teh Ur be te Chaldees, at slanar lo te rusur be Canaan. val came at Haran bal lived ogir. 32 te days be Terah were t'ad olan rayshe'a years. Terah died o'r Haran. Numerais *''Solus'' (SOH-loos) - um *''Tad'' (tahd) - dois *''Ehn'' (ayhn) - três *''Cuir'' (KOO-eer) - quatro *''Rayshe'a'' (ray-SHEE-ah) - cinco *''Resol'' (reh-SOL) - seis *''E'tad'' (EH-tad) - sete *''Sh'ehn'' (shayn) - oito *''She'cu'' (SHAY-koo) - nove *''Ta'raysh'' (ta-RAYSH) - dez Por trás das cenas Um glossário de muitas frases e palavras foi lançado como um apêndice no livro de Karen Traviss Republic Commando: Triple Zero. Aparições no Universo Star Wars *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' Fontes *Wookiepedia:Mando'a *The Complete Wermos Guide:Mandalorian Links *Página de Karen Traviss' sobre Mando'a; onde você pode encontrar uma lista de palavras Mando'a, uma gramática, e arquivos de som gravados pela autora) - em inglês. *Mr. Klingon:Dicionário Online Mando'a - Inglês - em inglês. *Uma Bíblia pra Boba:Biblia em Mandalore - em inglês. *Erik Stormtrooper: Mandalore Fontes para Windows - em inglês. *[http://ia300137.us.archive.org/3/items/JoelAndersonOntheHorizon/OnTheHorizon.mp3 Podcast On The Horizon sobre Mando'a] - em inglês. *[http://www.archive.org/download/Incoming_Karen_Traviss_Interview/incoming.mp3 Incoming! entrevista com Karen Traviss sobre Mando'a] - em inglês. *StarWars.com - Republic Commando: Triple Zero - em inglês. *StarWars.com - Glossario e Guia Mando'a - em inglês. *StarWars.com Forums - Republic Commando: Triple Zero SPOILERS! (FJA) - em inglês. *[http://adennverd.wordpress.com/tag/lessons/ Mando'a lessons] - em inglês. * - em inglês. * - em inglês.